All you need is love
by Royalistic
Summary: My take on the S5 ep 7 "All you need is love". What if Neil Cutler had made it through the night? A two parter.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all your support last year, have taken the decision to continue with the short fics, as struggling to finish any long ones, plus I feel I enjoy short ones more. Look forward to writing lots in 2014!

This is a different take on S5 ep 7 (all you need is love). This is a two parter only.

The hour was late, the hospital submerged in darkness, the only light coming from a small lamp in the middle of the ward, where Matron sat, casting her eye over the sleeping patients. There was a half empty glass of sherry on her desk, brought to her by the ever attentive Sister Brigid, who had sat down a mug of hot tea, delicately balanced on the desk, amidst all the paperwork. She walked over to one of the beds, with the curtains drawn all the way round. Inside was a seriously ill man, lying there with tubes and wires everywhere, machines beeping quietly, keeping him alive.

The female doctor sat next to his bed, watching his every move, looking at the monitors every 5 seconds, hoping for the slightest sign of improvement, hoping and wishing he'd pull through. He was a good friend of hers and Gordon's, with so much to live for, a wonderful wife, two delightful children, the holiday in Cornwall to look forward too. All that was now in doubt. His life hanging precariously in limbo. She knew he'd try and fight of course, she knew he would.

"You look exhausted Doctor, why don't you go and get some rest? we'll call you if anything changes." Sister Brigid's soothing irish accent bringing some comfort, reiterating what her husband had said lovingly a few hours earlier. Given her situation, she knew Gordon was right, that's what she loved about him, he always did his best to look after her.

She stood reluctantly, casting her eye over him once more, desperately wanting something positive to tell Tessa when she returned in the morning, despite Mr Rose's poor prognosis.

"We'll be ok, really. I'll come and get you." She could barely muster the strength to protest, and so she reluctantly left, the tiredness getting the better of her, seeking comfort in the thought of Gordon coming back in the morning, ready to work another day. She wandered wearily through the deserted corridors, up to her consulting room, her eyes getting heavier, the legs getting weaker. Her consulting room now her sanctuary, the loneliest place she could imagine. Secretly hoping there would be a miracle, after all, Sister Brigid's managed it before.

The sky outside was littered with stars, hoping there wasn't going to be a new one. Not tonight. So, her body screaming for sleep, she finally gave in, and settled herself down on her couch bed for the night. It was far from comfortable, but it was only one night, and soon Gordon would come. It wasn't long before her eyes shut, her hands clutching to the blue blanket, her only source of warmth.

A few hours had passed, and she was woken by Sister Brigid, knocking on her door, calling her name, hoping she'd wake the tired doctor.

"Coming..." Jill threw her hair back into a neat ponytail and rushed to the door, scared of what Sister Brigid was so desperate to tell her. She opened the door, and saw her standing there, eager to share the news she'd been dreading.

"Mr Cutler's temperature's come down, looks like he's stabilised. Would appreciate your opinion Doctor" She followed her down the ward, which remained in silence as the other patients slept. Completing all her checks, she managed a weak smile, as Sister Brigid was indeed right, and things were looking hopeful, though still a long way to go yet, but, this was the best she could hope for at this stage.

"Yes, We'll need to carefully monitor him for the next 24 hours. Quarter hourly obs please Sister. I'll ask Mr Rose to pop in when he arrives" She felt an overwhelming sense of relief, knowing he'd somehow made it through the night, and she had something positive to tell Tessa when she arrived. Neil was popular amongst staff too, so the day would be started on a good note, as she knew people would be asking after him.

"Yes of course Doctor. Well done." Matron congratulated the weary Doctor, for her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. She noticed a tear fall down Jill's cheek, which she brushed away quickly, in the hope no one would notice, trying her hardest not to let her emotions show, especially as she had morning surgery in a few hours time.

"Are you ok Doctor?" Matron asked, looking worriedly at Jill, who, she thought, hadn't slept well, instead pouring all her strength and efforts onto keeping Neil alive, if only for a night, an achievement in itself.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just relieved that's all." Matron smiled, knowing the significance of what had been achieved, for she too liked the Cutler family, having been present at the birth of their two children, and watched them grow.

"Go and get some air, you'll feel better once Dr Ormerod gets here." Sister suggested, an idea that was much welcomed by Jill, who, once satisfied all was well, walked out of the hospital, into the car park, eagerly waiting for Gordon to arrive. She'd missed him, yet his arrival was what she'd been clinging onto all night long...


	2. A new day

A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank you all so much for all your patience, kind comments and reviews. I sincerely apologize for the delay in posting this part, slight writers block, plus struggling with time due to work etc. I really do hope you all enjoy this part, hope you won't be disappointed! This will be a two parter, to maintain the quality, plus I struggle with longer fics :)

So, here it is... enjoy!

She'd wandered outside, still in a daze, her eyes heavy, desperately craving sleep, however the thought of having to work a full day was a less than pleasant one. She'd done her best, Neil was still alive, only just, but he was alive. Matron and Sister Brigid kept a watchful eye over him, knowing they could call on her should anything change.

She'd lost all track of time, all the hours seemed to merge together, all she could work out was that it was daytime, the hospital was slowly waking up, the night staff were heading home and the day staff wondering in ready to work another day. Only Jill wasn't going home, not yet. Hometime came later, after a day consisting of morning surgery, and running casualty after that, with her ward rounds in between. The kind of day she normally enjoyed, but not today. Hometime couldn't come soon enough.

She'd resorted to leaning against the wall, trying to keep herself awake, not wanting to miss Gordon's impending arrival. He was missed, she desperately needed his comfort, someone to offload too, someone who can look after her. Look after them both.

During the night, the baby was the least of her worries, thankfully the baby was well behaved (most of the time), only making it's appearance known when Jill was standing outside the hospital, trying to regather her thoughts, focus all her efforts on the day ahead.

There were several cars arriving at The Royal, patients, Mr Rose, Jeff, Adam Carnegie. None of them, however welcoming, was the one she wanted to see. Instead she'd occasionally glance up the road, looking for Gordon, wishing he'd arrive soon. After a long wait, she finally noticed his car turning the corner, driving the short distance to the hospital, this providing much needed relief.

The car door slammed shut, Gordon clutching onto his doctors bag, ready to begin another day. He noticed the tired figure standing, leaning against the wall, unaware of Gordon's arrival. She hadn't seen Gordon walk up to her, didn't feel his had on her shoulder, or hear him whisper her name.

"Jill... Jill?" She looked up, and saw him standing there, a concerned look on his face, fearing the worst.

"He's alive. Only just. Stabilised during the night." Gordon managed a weak smile, amazed at Jill's achievement, for he thought Neil wouldn't have survived the night.

"That's wonderful. Well done." His words provided a much needed comfort, the reassurance she so desperately needed. He decided to take her inside, to the safety of her consulting room, where they could be alone for a while.

She'd outlined what happened in the night, during which Gordon sat, listening intently, not wanting to interrupt.

"Look, you're tired, exhausted. Why don't you go home for a bit? Get some sleep?" She closed her eyes, only for a second, before forcing herself to wake up.

"I can't. I've got morning surgery in a minute, how can I possibly?" Gordon's face sank. It was clear to him she was exhausted, struggling both mentally and physically. Nothing a good sleep wouldn't fix. Yet he felt he couldn't stop her, confident in knowing that she knew her limits, knew when enough was enough.

"Ok. Just... don't overdo it eh?" He stood, and held her, her head collapsing into his shoulder, her eyes shutting once more, a sole tear falling silently down her cheek. He'd decided to take things into his own hands.

"Look, we've got Joan here. Why don't we ask her to do your morning surgery? You can't work, I'd be negligent if I let you." She was too tired to argue, and, after making the necessary arrangements, he helped Jill put her coat on, easing her arm into her sleeve, before coaxing her out of the hospital, out into the carpark, the sudden sunlight blinding.

"Let's get you home.." As far as Gordon was concerned, Jill had done enough.


End file.
